


Altering Lust

by Rain_wander



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_wander/pseuds/Rain_wander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having lost her apartment in the same fire that caused her to meet Zelda, Minda and Zelda make an agreement to become roommates. the two quickly get to know each other through shared friends, collage assignments and being terrible at keeping their hands to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three in the goddamn morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a role play I have with Shadowxdweller on tumblr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apartment fire introduces Zelda to an very hot friend of a friend named Midna.

Zelda had to be up at, latest six in the morning to talk with one of her professors about her last paper. Apparently her emails weren't clear enough and he wanted to meet up and an ungodly hour.

So it was no wonder why when Zelda was violently woken by the fire alarm of her apartment complex blaring at three am that she was livid. Livid until she smelt the smoke and the severity of the situation hit her full force.

Zelda slipped out of bed and pulled her phone from its charger, shoving it into the pocket of the loose track pants she had worn to bed that night. With no time to grab a jacket or anything more then her large T-shirt, Zelda pulled her shoes on and grabbed her keys from the hook by the front door of her apartment. 

It was midterms season so final assignments and tests had the students stressed enough as it was. Now there just had to be a fire in one of the student apartment complexes. 

Zelda quickly checked the elevators, aware one was not supposed to use them but she knew a special case. They were both out of order and she cursed aloud before running down five flights of stairs. The smell of smoke got worse the farther down she traveled and by the time she was on the fifth floor she knew that was where the fire was. Zelda panicked and her nervous mind started imagining the worst. Her twin sister's apartment was on this floor and she needed Zelda's help to even leave the building if the elevators were down.

Streams of people running got in Zelda's way as she ran to the door of the fifth floor. The fire was down the hall and everyone else on the floor seemed to be getting out fine. 

Zelda ducked for cleaner air and made it to her sister's door. She frantically dug for her keys, having a spare for Hilda's apartment in case of emergencies. She opened the door and caught the girl who lived a door closer to the fire just now leaving, wrapped up in a huge fluffy down coat.

"Hey! I don't know if you know the girl that lives here but I need your help!"

Zelda called to the stranger and she slowed to stop in front if the frantic blond instead of just running past her.

"The black haired girl in the wheelchair? I don't know her but what do you need?"

Zelda opened the door and motioned for the tall woman to follow.

"The elevators are down, I need to carry her out. Can you get the doors for us?"

The woman nodded, holding the front door as Zelda took off into the apartment.

She was back far sooner than the stranger thought possible, and with the black haired girl wrapped in a blanket and in her arms.

"Zelda I could have gotten the doors, you didn't need to stop someone who was running."

"It's faster this way Hilda."

Hilda didn't argue further, she only nodded and Zelda broke out in a jog out of the apartment with the stranger at her side ready to help with the doors.

"Midna."

Zelda and Hilda both looked at the tall woman.

"Thank you for the help Midna. They normally have at least one elevator running when things like this happen."

Hilda explained, as Zelda and Midna tore down the stairs faster.

"Do you guys know what started the fire? It's getting pretty big."

Zelda asked and both shook their heads. Midna looked particularly upset.

"If it spreads any further my place is as good as gone."  
"I hope it doesn't then."

It only took the trio a little longer to get outside and to safety. Fire crews were already doing their thing and the ladies decided to cross the street to the park to stay out of the way.

Zelda placed Hilda down on the bench and the black haired girl pulled the blanket around her tighter, her breath visible in the cold air.

"Zelda you're in a t-shirt and its winter. Aren't you freezing?!"  
"I just ran down seven flights of stairs and five of them I was carrying you. My arms feel like my biceps ripped open, my legs are killing me and I'm a million degrees right now."

Midna looked over and spotted the sweat on Zelda's brow. She pulled off her large coat and put it over the blonde's shoulders.

"What? I just said-"  
"Yeah I know but you're sweating and you'll get sick if you stand out here for god knows how long. Besides my robe is warm."

Midna shrugged and offered a smile.

"Thank you."  
"Zelda stop flirting and give me your phone so I can call Ravio."

Zelda blushed and shot her sister a death glare while Midna giggled. The sound was low and warm and Zelda had to actively focus on getting her phone out to avoid blushing more.

"Here. Lucky I grabbed it and remembered he was at work tonight."

Hilda took the phone from Zelda and the blond turned away to watch the firemen work on the building.

"Fuck."  
Zelda turned and saw Midna staring at the building in horror and followed her eyes. The apartment the tall redhead had left when Zelda spotted her had bright orange light coming from some of the windows.

"Shit I'm so sorry."  
"Fuck come on come on..."

Once Hilda was finished on the phone and realized what was happening she too watched in horror.

It was just past 5:30 am when all the flames were out and the men went in to make sure it was safe. Midna had been cursing and angrily texting the entire time while the sisters talked at the bench.

"Are you going to be alright?"  
Midna spun around.  
"What the hell do you think?!"  
She snapped but quickly pulled herself back.

"Sorry I didn't mean to...just everything I own is in there and I have nowhere to stay the night and a fucking test in like an hour. I don't even have clothes!!"

Midna angrily flung her arms in the air and kicked a near by garbage bin.

"Fuck!!!"  
She yelled and Zelda reached out, putting a hand on Midna's arm.

"I know this sucks, this is the shittiest thing to happen before a midterm but if you need some help Hilda and I owe you one anyway."

Midna laughed bitterly.

"What for being your doorman? Sure I'll take what I can get right now."

Zelda pointed back at Hilda.

"Hilda lives with her boyfriend Ravio and he just got his boss to let him out of the rest of his shift for the night. He's going to come get us and we're going to stay at his brother's place. Your welcome to come if you like."

Midna thought for a moment.

"Wait Ravio? Is his brother's name Link?"

"Yeah you know him?"  
"We sort of kind of almost dated, it was a weird thing. We're friend now though so yeah I'll come."  
"Wow small world. Ravio should be here any second now, so we- and there he is."

Zelda turned her head to watch the beat up old neon pull up, park and Ravio come spilling out to frantically hug Zelda.

"Thanks so much oh my god!"  
"Ravio its fine she's my sister of course I'd-"  
"Baby!!"

Ravio let go of Zelda and dashed behind her to fuss over his girl friend. Zelda sighed and shrugged.

"You can sit in the back with me. Ravio isn't going to want to let Hilda go for the rest of the night."

Midna smiled a little as she watched him check the black haired girl over as if searching for all the tiniest scratches.

"I wouldn't want to either. Love someone enough to try and cram into these tiny apartments with them and you'd be crazy not to have been scared for them."

Zelda nodded and the group headed to Ravio's car and off to Link's apartment.


	2. We're all a little gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midna and Zelda get a little closer.

It wasn't long until the group was pulling into the visitors parking space closest to the door.

Link was already waiting outside the lobby doors. Heavy brown winter boots, pajama pants, green ski jacket, blue scarf and green beanie keeping him warm while he walked over to the car pushing a wheelchair along with him.

Ravio stepped out and gave his brother an affectionate half hug.

"I can't believe you kept the spare chair."  
"Of course I did, you and Hilda have been dating for like ever. Just because you moved out and in with her doesn't mean we might not need this, and look I was right."  
Ravio nodded and ran to get Hilda out of the car while Link slapped and overnight parking pass on the dash board then met his brother to help Hilda into the chair.

Zelda stepped out, still in Midna's coat and waved a little hello to Link, that was when Midna stepped out as well and Link smiled.

"Midna! Long time no see!"  
"Or talk. Your fantastic at answering texts."

Zelda groaned and motioned at Link.

"He does that to everyone can you believe it? And good luck if you need to call him!"

Midna rolled her eyes.

"Why even have a phone then?"

Link flinched back a bit.  
"I'm sorry I'm bad with that I know. Lana and Cia never let me hear the end of it either."

Midna walked over and gave the short young man a large hug just before the group started to head inside and he readily returned the gesture.

“It’s been way too long though. When was the last time we talked?”  
“A little after Fi…” Link’s tone dropped and everyone tensed. Midna let the blond boy go and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bring up the accident.”

Link shook his head and smiled bitterly.  
“No no It’s fine. I’m ok now. It’s been years, and sure i still miss her sometimes but I’m alright.”

Midna smiled, happy to hear Link was healing after what had happened.  
“So who are theses ladies I’m hearing about now? Lana AND Cia as in you’ve got two?”

The tall woman playfully elbowed Link and he blushed a little as he fumbled with his keys in the lobby door.

“Ah- y-yeah two. Zelda runs meetings at the school for students of marginalized orientations or identities and she dragged me to one. I met Lana and Cia when the group brought up Polyamory.”

Midna smiled and pressed the button for the elevator.

“Well lucky you! and it’s working out well? Will I get to meet them once we get up to your place?”

“Yeah it’s going really well and no. When I got Ravio’s call Lana insisted they leave for the night so there would be room enough for everyone. Cia wasn’t to happy but then Lana whispered something in her ear and she was suddenly itching to go.”

Link explained as they made their way to his apartment. Ravio and Hilda shared their own small conversation as midna and Link did their little catching up Leaving Zelda to think a little and toy with the zippers on the pockets of Midna’s jacket.

When finally they arrived everyone who had their phone felt it buz. Pausing just as he opened the door Link and company all checked to see their phones had all gotten the same email from the dean himself.

“Whoa he’s putting off midterms!? Can he DO that?!”  
Ravio stared at his phone astonished, and Midna laughed.

“Who the hell cares! This gives me another chance to not fail all of them while trying to figure out what I’m going to do about my ashes of an apartment.”

“It probably helps that both of his daughters lived in the building that caught fire and one of them lived on the floor that was actually burning.”

Link added, putting his phone away and opening the door fully for everyone to walk in. Zelda sighed as she stepped inside and started to remove Midna’s coat.

“I wish Father wouldn’t be so dramatic. I texted him to tell him that Hilda and I were fine.”

Midna had started to take off her shoes when she looked up.

“Wait, his daughters? Zelda and Hilda?”

The sisters smiled and Ravio smirked.  
“Yeah their sisters and the dean’s kids. Wait you guys are twins even right? I totally got the hot one.”

Zelda shot him a glare and Hilda laughed. Midna removed her shoes and Link took the coats for everyone who had one.

“Twins. Huh. I thought you looked a little similar.”

Zelda rolled her eyes. Aside from Hilda’s hair and the wheelchair they looked extremely identical.

“Well it’s nearly morning, who wants to sleep and who wants to stay up anyway?”  
Link called out and Ravio yawned as if on queue. 

“Sleep for me man. I was working all night.”  
Hilda slipped her hand in Ravio’s.  
“Same, I was pulling a late study night. Zelda found me just after I passed out on a pile of books.”

Link turned to Midna and Zelda.  
“What about you guys?”  
“Sleep.”  
“Same, that was way more stress then I needed to wake up to and I have so much more bullshit to deal with in the morning. Well...later today...hell you know what I mean.” Midna groaned.

Link nodded.  
“Well I slept a lot actually so I’m going to stay up and just do my thing. Let me get some clothes for the day and Ravio you and Hilda can take my bed. But its MY bed man not yours. Don’t do weird stuff.”

Hilda blushed and Ravio smacked Link’s arm.  
“Hey I wouldn’t!  
“Pfft yeah right. Like you didn’t that one time 2 years ago?”  
“Man I was drunk she was drunk come on it was a party!”  
“No that's gross! You're my brother, you could have taken the guest bed room an-”

“Okay boys I think my sister has been traumatized enough and I’m waayy too tired to listen to this anymore.”  
Zelda cut in much to Hilda’s gratitude, she even mumbled a little ‘thank you’. The brothers grunted at each other and Link marched off to his room. Midna yawned and Zelda took her hand much to her surprise.

“Come on let's get some sleep."

Pulling the tall red head along with her into the guest room Zelda yawned quickly shut the door after them. She was ecstatic to get back to sleep after the incredibly long night and quickly used her free hand to toss back the covers and climb in. Midna stared down at Zelda for a minute, looking thoroughly amused.

"What?"  
"Can you let go of my hand? I don't normally sleep in my robe."

Zelda blushed and freed Midna's hand from her grasp with hushed apologies and glances at everything but her. 

Midna loosened the belt of her robe and opened it and Zelda found it hard to look away. Midna was wearing very little under the large garment, only a short loose tank top and a pair of short shorts that should have been illegal to wear with legs like hers. Zelda was hardly aware of how long her eyes studied Midna's from, traveling up and down her incredible long legs, then resting on her firm rear when she turned to drape her robe over a chair, then settling on the tiny bit of exposed tummy and finally on her modestly sized breasts. Zelda stared at those for the longest, realizing quickly and with no shortage of arousal that Midna was without a bra.

"Their pretty great huh?"  
Zelda snapped back to reality and turned bright red. Her eyes met Midna's and there was no denying that she'd been staring, she had been caught red handed.

"Uh..."  
"So are you gay or do you just like boobs."  
"Homoromantic actually."  
"So gay."

Zelda frowned.

"It's a little different than just being 'gay'."

Midna rolled her eyes.

"Relax I know. I'm pan, Link's bi and poly so I know."  
"Hilda is bi and Ravio is pan too."

Midna laughed as she shut off the lights, climbed in next to Zelda and pulled the covers up and over them.

"See? Gay, we're all a little gay."

Zelda actually giggled a little.  
"Just a little in some cases."  
"And a lot in others."  
Midna gave Zelda a knowing look and the blonde blushed and rolled over to face away from the tall teasing woman.

"Hey now I think it's cute. Besides I know I'm hot and I don't at all feel offended that you took the time to notice."

Zelda groaned softly and Midna giggled, again the warm sound of it caught Zelda and made her stomach do a little flip.

"I'm just a little...rusty. It's been a while."  
"Mmm been a while?"

Midna casually shifted closer and Zelda could feel her warmth against her back. Instead of stiffening or moving away like Midna had thought she would, Zelda only pressed her back against Midna firmly.

"Since I had any interest or attraction to anyone."

Midna hummed her response and lazily tossed her arm over Zelda's middle. Zelda made a small noise Midna could hardly discern as the desire for sleep was starting to rapidly make itself known. In this haze Midna lazily slipped her hand just under the hem of Zelda's shirt and started to trace gentle shapes and markings over the warm skin of her tummy. She felt Zelda stiffen and paused, enough sense to realize that this might have been to far.

"Do you want me to stop? It's fine if you do."  
Zelda shook her head and mumbled a quiet 'no' before she put her hand over Midna's languidly and fell silent again. It wasn't much longer before sleep took them both, the long night and stress taking its toll on Midna most of all.


	3. This is bullshit but your cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda gets news about their building and breaks it to Midna after some pretty intense teasing.

Zelda slowly woke and became aware of how bright the room had become. Annoyed she cracked one of her eyes open and spotted the digital clock on the shelf next to the bed. It was only 10 am and the normally early to rise blonde couldn't care less that she'd slept so long, in fact she wanted to sleep more but that damned light from the window was so bright.

'Stupid sun.'

Zelda groaned and sat up. Looking around she quickly remembered Midna and was greeted with the site of the the tall flawless red head splayed out next to her. Face calm and breathing even, she was still in a peaceful sleep and for a moment Zelda's eyes wandered. Midna's shirt had ridden up a bit exposing her toned stomach and Zelda's eyes followed the curve of the line of definition running down the center of it all the way to her navel. Another small surprise waited for Zelda there. Midna's shorts had slipped down just enough that the blond could tell she didn't have any underwear on but couldn't see anything.

Zelda swallowed to try and steady her nerves as she slipped from the bed to closed the blinds and curtains.

When she tried to climb back into bed long strong arms wrapped around her and suddenly pulled her down faster and into Midna. With a squeak of surprise Zelda blushed and let herself become Midna's cuddle buddy. Watching her face and steady breathing for a moment, Zelda concluded that the tall redhead must still be asleep and the action had been a reflex. She smiled at the thought, she hadn't pegged someone like Midna for someone prone to cute things like this.

Smiling Zelda leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Midna's forehead.

"That's really sweet. Kisses in the morning from cute girls are always the best."  
Zelda froze in horror.  
"Your awake?!"  
"Mmm yeah."  
"F-for how long?"  
"A little before you had that good long look at me."

Zelda groaned and Midna giggled, this close Zelda swore that rich wonderful sound would send her stomach into her throat.

"By the way yours are pretty nice too."  
"Huh?"

It took Zelda a moment but when she realized that Midna was talking about her chest, which of course she had a perfect view of given that her head was against Zelda's collarbone looking down.The blonde flushed and pulled away just enough to scoot lower on the mattress and curl in on herself a little. Midna giggled again and rolled over to get comfortable once more.

Zelda pouted when she looked up and realized that now Midna was facing away from her. The possibility to play the big spoon occurred to Zelda almost right after her preemptive disappointment and she smiled. Moving up to curl herself around Midna made her dismay return however. Comfort wasn't an issue, Zelda was in fact quite comfortable against Midna's back with her arms thrown lazily around the tall woman. It was when she tried to tangle her legs in Midna's that she became disappointed. Trying to tangle their legs had reminded Zelda how much shorter she was and the blonde pouted all over again at her size keeping her from being a proper big spoon.

As if sensing her disappointment Midna slipped her arm over Zelda's and entwined her fingers in the smaller digits against her stomach.

"It's been a long time since I jetpacked."  
"Jetpacked?" Zelda raised a brow in confusion and Midna yawned before she spoke again.

"Yeah jetpacking is when a shorter person tries to be the big spoon but its actually comfortable. You're like, a little hot blonde jetpack."

Now it was Zelda's turn to giggle.

"That's adorable. Jetpacking, I'm going to remember that term."  
"Good, now shush and go back to sleep. I'm still tired and your way to comfortable to snuggle with for me to let you get up till I'm done with you."

Zelda nuzzled up against Midna's back, her cheeked just a little pink.

"Alright..."

\-----

"Hey, Midna come on get up it's nearly two in the afternoon."

Zelda shook the tall redhead's shoulder to try and wake her. Having gotten up a while ago Zelda decided to let Midna sleep for a while longer while she used Link's shower and borrowed a shirt from him. Now she was starting to get word back about their building and she knew this was important to her new friend.

"Hey, come on you lazy hot-"  
"Nuuuuhhhh!"

Midna rolled over and grabbed Zelda, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Midna-"  
"Shhh little cutie, sleep."  
Zelda pouted as Midna started petting her hair.

"It's almost two, and I've gotten news about our building."

Midna groaned and released Zelda.  
"Alright hold on."  
With another groan Midna sat up and let out a large yawn before languidly messing with her bed head.

"Ok am I going to need a coffee for this?"  
Zelda bit her lip and thought for a moment.

"Probably."  
"Great. Ok lets go get or make coffee first then."

Midna stood and stretched, noting instantly how hard it was for Zelda to not undress her with her eyes.

"Okay it was kind of cute last night and this morning but your how old Zelda?"

Put on the spot Zelda blushed a bit and stammered.  
"I uh, I'm 22."  
"Uh huh and you don't strike me as a 22 year old virgin."

Zelda frowned but realized Midna meant nothing by it and was going somewhere with this.

"You'd be correct in that assumption."  
"Ok so then how long has it been since you got some tail huh?"  
Zelda looked away and struggled to find a way to word her answer that wouldn't make her sound like a prude.

"Uh..."  
"Because your looking at me like I'm the hottest thing on the planet, and I mean I know I am but I'd rather not have you making puddles in your pants because I streched."

Zelda turned completely red and frowned, Midna had taken the teasing a little too far now and she was actually getting mad.

"Hey I'm not some horny frat boy or something! I went through a big personal thing for long while and I took some me time ok? I had a lot to think about and then a lot to learn about myself all over again. I had to start talking to someone because I was afraid I didn't even know who I was anymore! And now for the last six months I feel like I've finally gotten a handle on things and even my grades are getting better. Then you show up and suddenly my entire body decides 'hey let's have a sex drive again!'. Don't tease me when this is the first time I've felt anything in ages!!"

Midna held her hands up in front of her expression stunned while Zelda took a deep breath, calmer but still quite ticked off 

"Ok whoa. I was teasing, I'm sorry I hit a nerve. It actually doesn't bother me at all that you think I'm that gorgeous and honestly for what it's worth, that's the cutest most flattering thing anyone has told me about the way I look."

Zelda raised a brow.

"What is?"  
"That I made them have a sex drive again. Like I know I'm attractive but holy crap I didn't know I was like a sexual light switch." 

Zelda groaned and let her head fall into her hands and Midna giggled.

"Come on let's get that coffee and if the news is that bad at least I've heard one good thing today."

The two walked into the living room, to find Hilda on the couch. The shower was running and Ravio was now are to be seen.

"Ravio still sleeping?" Zelda asked as she crossed the living room to the open kitchen area.

"Yeah, Link just got back from his afternoon workout. He's in the shower. Ravio probably won't be up until four ish."

Zelda nodded and Hilda smiled as she leaned on the armrest to watch the two ladies attempt coffee.

"So Zelda, have a really wild dream or did you finally break your two year streak?"

Zelda spun around and glared daggers at Hilda. Her twin only laughed a little and Midna smirked, leaning in close and snaking an arm around the shorter blond.

"Two years?! Well you certainly haven't gone rusty."  
She winked and both sisters turned bright red but Hilda's expression was far more mortified.

"Oh my god I was kidding I didn't think you guys actually-"  
"Oh god Hilda no we didn't! Midna is just a horrible tease!!"

Midna only smirked more and leaned in, softly kissing Zelda's cheek.

"Now now don't be modest."  
"Oh my god stop!"  
"Midna tell her we didn't!"

Link walked in right at that moment and tossed the towel he had been using on his hair at Midna and it hit her right in the face.

"Umph!"  
"Quit it Midna. Zelda just got over some really big stuff she doesn't need this."

He turned to Hilda, fixing his shirt a little.

"They didn't Hilda. And if they had we'd all know because Midna is louder then a bus full of high schoolers on a field trip."

"Hey!"  
Midna tossed the towel back at Link only for him to catch it.  
"Hey yourself. Don't dish it out if you can't take it."

Midna pouted and sat at the small kitchen table, annoyed she'd been bested.

"Ok screw the coffee, am I homeless or what Zelda?"

Zelda sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"Well the building will need repairs but they're not as bad as nearly everyone thought. Unfortunately some units will be unlivable for at most a year, at least four months."

Midna groaned.

"Yours won't be livable for about a year."  
Midna let her head fall to the table in despair.

"And all my stuff?"  
"I asked them to bring whatever they could salvage to my apartment. The list is really small...your laptop, a coffee maker some blankets and some clothes. I'm really sorry."  
"Fuck!"

Midna pounded the table with her fist and turned away. Her shoulders started to tremble and everyone could tell she was crying.

"My whole life was in that place!! Everything I owned everything its all gone!! Fuck!!"

It was Zelda who stepped in and quietly held Midna from behind, not forcing her to turn. Link sat and everyone stayed quiet for a little while before Midna broke the silence.

"Hilda and Ravio's place ok?"

"Yeah but Ravio is going to stay here for a while. The construction will keep him up during the day when he sleeps for work."  
Hilda explained.

"Fuck...ware am I going to go...?"

Zelda quietly dug into her pocket and pulled out a small key ring with only three keys on it. She held them out in front of Midna, her arms still around her shoulders from behind her.

"Wait...are you serious?"  
"You can have Hilda's old room. Bed, dresser, desk, a shelf and a nightstand. All still there. Bed is even made."  
"Zelda I know we hit it off but we just met. How do you know I'm not dangerous?"  
"Please, none of Link's friends are dangerous. Sure you got a little into a sensitive spot when you teased me but you didn't know and you apologized instead of pulling that 'but I didn't mean it' crap. So I trust you and the room is yours if you want it."

Midna took the keys, turned and firmly kissed Zelda's lips much to her and Hilda's shock, link however just shook his head smiling.

"God thank you!! Thank you so much Zelda! God fuck I could kiss you again!"

Zelda blushed and held Midna just out of reach.

"Ok ok as amazing as that was, please no more of that right now. We have a ton to get sorted out."

Midna sighed dramatically.

"Agh kissing cute blond girls is way more fun than dealing with the ashes of my life."  
Zelda blushed and gave Midna a little squeeze.

"Well it might not be fun, but at least you don't have to do it alone."  
“Ok, two good things today.”  
Midna said and smiled.


	4. What to do when teasing spirals wildly out of control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midna teases Zelda and manages to hit a nerve. Trying to make it up to her spirals violently out of control.

After a ride back from Link and reassurance from both him and Hilda that she would be fine there waiting for Ravio to wake up, Midna and Zelda were finally back at their building. A few people gave Midna strange looks, but she shrugged them off not caring that she was walking around in a house coat. After all it wasn’t like she had very much other clothing that had survived and none with her at the moment. Zelda was wearing her jacket again and both were thankful today was a lot warmer than the night had been.

 

Zelda lead the way to her apartment, all the while Midna fussed with the new bare set of keys in her pocket. One for the dead bolt in the door, a smaller one for the chain lock and the last for the room itself and Midna had made a mental note to take her charms, lobby and bike keys off of her old set and put it on these. Her keys to her old place felt like a painful reminder that she’d lost nearly everything and the tall redhead just wanted to shove them into a drawer and never look at blasted hunks of mental ever again.

Zelda opened the door and together they brought what had survived of Midna’s things inside. It took quite a while with only the two of them and Midna looking like a kicked puppy the entire time only made Zelda want to take a break to hug her (even though she didn’t).

Once everything was inside, the door closed and locked, Zelda took to giving Midna a small tour of the two bedroom apartment. The entire place was spotless and decorated very minimally. The living room was mostly bare with a black leather sofa, loveseat and chair pushed against the walls and a black set of wooden end tables and a matching coffee table were what greeted one when they first entered. Across from the seating area and coffee table there was a matching black wooden set of very wide very tall bookshelves and a rather large flat screen mounted on the wall.

“Damn, being the dean’s daughter has its perks!” Midna marveled at the leather furniture and huge television. Zelda fidgeted with her hands a little.

“Well, only sometimes.”  
“Yeah I understand. Responsibility and pressure and all that. People probably come to you with every single problem they have since you’re his daughter and all. Well you and Hilda.”

Zelda looked away and quietly mumbled.

“Only sometimes.”  
“Pardon?”  
“Nevermind. You have a lot of stuff to go through and get set up in your new space. I’ll leave you to it, since I suddenly have something I need to take care of as well.”

Zelda turned to leave quite suddenly, walking to her room and locking the door. Midna followed her with her eyes trying to figure out if she’d some how hit a nerve without meaning too again. By the time the redhead thought she might want to apologize, Zelda had locked her door and muffled music started from behind her behind it.

Sighing Midna resolved to let Zelda cool down on her own, she was right after all, Midna did have to go through all of her things and get settled.

Midna was busy looking over the things salvaged from the fire and groaning repeatedly for hours after pulling it all into her new room, which was equally bare.

“I’m gonna need to add my own touch to this place. It’s like Zelda just moved in for heaven’s sake!”

Midna mumbled to herself as she put the rest of her surviving clothes away. She crossed the room and picked up her bike helmet and spare, leaving the room and her door open to put them up on the shelf of the hall closet near the front door. On her way back to her room she paused for a moment, looking at Zelda’s door that sat just adjacent to hers.

The music had quieted down some, Midna couldn’t recognize it but it definitely wasn’t the weird symphonic/ classical stuff that had started to blare from Zelda’s room. This was more modern music but the soundproofing keep the redhead from pinning down the style exactly. Figuring that for a good sign and the time between Zelda’s initial retreat into her space and now enough, Midna knocked on Zelda’s door, a little louder then she’d meant to but oh well.

The music lowered in volume suddenly and there was the sound of shuffling around. Whatever Zelda had been doing in there she was frantically trying to get it all out of sight now that Midna had knocked.

The redhead stared at the wood of the door, quirking the side of her mouth in sort of a half frown. ‘what the hell was she even doing in there anyway?’ Midna didn’t have much time to think on that question as Zelda opened her door just a crack and poked her head out. Her hair was half braided, quickly falling out of said braid and she was wearing a Large hoody that somehow made her look even smaller. Midna actually felt her cheeks redden a bit at just how adorable Zelda looked in the oversized thing.

“Hey…”

Midna smiled, not bothering to hide her light blush.

“Hey.”

She had changed too, brushed her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail with one of her hair clips holding it in place and her bangs curing gently to frame her face. She had on a tight black t-shirt with really tiny print across her bust that begged anyone who saw it to lean in and read it. Her jeans seemed to have been made for her and yet at the same time they looked comfortable, nothing hugged too tightly or pinched at her curves.

Zelda became aware she’d been looking Midna up and down again and blushed a bit.

“So I’m not sure what I said wrong back there, and you really don’t have to tell me all your business. I understand, we’ve all fought battles and some of those aren’t ones we want to talk about yet, or ever.”

Midna’s eyes moved from Zelda to the floor, as if talking about this had roused some memories she’d rather not have been reminded of.

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry for whatever I said that hurt you or upset you and if you wanna talk, when you’re ready I’ll be ready to listen. I don’t want stuff to get weird between us. Sure I tease and play around and some times that means I accidently step on toes and hurt feelings. I don’t normally care too much but your a really nice girl and you’ve done a lot fo-” Midna stopped seeing Zelda pull the same face she had in the living room.

“There I did it again didn’t I?”

Zelda shook her head.

“It’s not something I want to talk about yet. Only Hilda, Ravio and Link know. Not even my father knows.”

Midna held her hands up and shrugged.

“That’s fine, I just don’t want to upset you or anything.”  
“It’s alright. I’ll…I’ll deal with it on my own and when I’m ready you’ll find out.”

Midna smiled softly and Zelda looked at her confused.

“What?”  
“You said ‘when’ and not ‘if’. I take that as a sign that you trust me enough to tell me one day.”

Zelda smiled and visibly relaxed a little. She stepped out of her doorway and closed her door, quickly stuffing her hand in her pockets.

“Promise. How’s it looking, with your stuff and everything?”

Zelda leaned to the side a bit to peek into Midna’s room and the tall woman sighed and ran her hand through her bangs.

“Very annoying. I only have like three shirts, two pairs of pants, three bra’s and like four pairs of panties. That sucks like only one of my nice pairs of underwear survived and let me tell you I had some really great thongs an-”

Zelda had gone red in the face and Midna’ broke out laughing at how easily she had the blond fidgeting. Zelda pouted a little and Midna’s laughing slowed to a giggle.

“Wanna see?” She winked and Zelda went ridged.  
“Yes!”  
“Whoa calm down there! Don’t start drooling yet.”

Zelda pouted and was about to say something back but was quickly silenced by Midna’s lips pressing against her own a little firmer than last time. This time Zelda retained enough sense to kiss back and slipped her arms around Minda’s middle. The taller woman followed suit, her arms wrapping around Zelda’s shoulder and pulling her in closer, her neck bending down to kiss her more comfortably.

Midna was the one to try and break the kiss first but Zelda greedily kept standing on her toes to kiss her again. Midna only ended up giggling as she tried to back away continuously.

“Ok ok, wow those lips of yours are going to be trouble.”

Zelda pouted a little more dramatically than necessary in an effort to look cuter and possibly get kissed again.

“How so?”

“Well aside from the adorable way you chased me with them for more kisses, their way to nice and soft.”

Zelda blushed a little and tried to stand on her toes for another kiss but Midna was just out of reach. She giggled and the rich sound sent shivers down Zelda’s spine.

“Do you wanna keep chasing me for kisses or do you want to see me in the only thong I have left?”

Zelda quickly stood at her normal height and stopped trying to kiss the redhead.

“Please show me.”

Midna smiled and took Zelda’s hands, walking her into her room. Zelda nervously swallowed the lump in her throat as she was seated on the edge of Midna’s bed. Clasping her hands in her lap Zelda watched with great intent as Midna crossed the room to the dresser and fished out the black frilly article. Zelda inhaled sharply and Midna laughed a little, the thong could hardly even be considered underwear honestly, it covered almost nothing, just a small bit in the front.

"Your seriously going to wear that for me?"  
"Why not?"  
"Oh god."

Midna motioned for Zelda to turn around, with the biggest smirk on her face. Wordlessly Zelda obeyed and turned facing the wall.

"You’re going to be the death of me."  
"Well I’m glad to give you a glimpse of heaven then."  
"How the hell do you keep doing that?"  
"Doing what?"  
"Always saying the perfect thing right back at me. It’s like you’ve taken lessons on sass and smooth comebacks."

Midna laughed again and Zelda groaned.

"And then there’s that!"  
"What?"  
"Your voice! God!! I want to roll around in bed naked with your voice."

Without warning Zelda felt a hand on her shoulder turned her around to face Midna and she forgot how to breath.

Midna was only in that tiny thong, and a black bra, her face inches away and she was smiling, her own cheeks a soft pink.

"No one’s ever said something that hot about my voice before…thanks."  
"Uhhh…"  
"But now I curious…"

Midna lifted her hands from the very red, Zelda’s shoulders and stood at her full height, turning a little to give the blond a good view of her backside in the tiny black article.

"C-curious?" Zelda some how managed to squeak out just as Midna turned back around and slowly walked towards her.  
"Is it only my voice you want to roll around naked with Zelda?"  
Her tone was playful and she trailed the tip of her index finger down Zelda’s jawline.  
"Oh my god! Ohhh my god ok ok I can’t handle being teased this badly. Your way to hot and this is all way too much. I need to uhhh…y-yeah…"

Zelda shot up from the edge if Midna’s bed and practically sprinted into her room. Right away to music was at least four times as loud as it was before and Midna couldn’t help but laugh until her stomach hurt.

As funny as Zelda’s reaction was, once Midna had calmed down the realization of what the cute blond was most likely doing in her room that needed such loud music to cover up had finally hit her, Midna blushed a bit. She tried to argue with herself that there was no way Zelda could actually be doing what Midna had thought but her suspicions were confirmed when a well timed song change left the air open for a moment and a rather loud and needy cry of pleasure came from Zelda’s room.

Soon Midna was cursing that music while her own hands got a little occupied.


	5. A helping hand deserves another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new roommates study together and the next day end up finally being totally unable to keep their hands off of each other.

After borrowing some money and some much needed shopping Midna was finally getting comfortable, well more comfortable living with Zelda.

The two worked around each other well and without much instruction. Neither was particularly lazy about chores or insistent on taking turns. In fact within the first week Midna had picked up on Zelda's habit of washing every dish right after using it and using the spare laundry bin and card for the machines in the basement. 

Zelda was pleasantly surprised by how effortlessly Midna seemed to fit in and by the end of their first week she could hardly believe she'd never lived with Midna before.

Monday rolled around with midterms starting right back up again and much to Zelda's despair they both needed to spend extra time on studying, meaning they saw very little of each other. 

Annoyed about her lack of any time with her new roommate Zelda decided on a plan of action as she headed out of her second last test Thursday afternoon.

That night while she had her nose stuck in notes, papers and laptop strewn across her desk that was littered with coffee cups from the local café, Midna jumped at a rather loud knock to her door.

"Shit!"

She pulled out her ear bud and took a few deep breaths to calm her pounding heart as she headed for her door.

"Zelda what the hell! I jumped like forty feet in the air! How does a tiny thing like you knock that hard anyway?" Midna groaned as she opened her door, dressed in track pants and a T-shirt that had the words 'I kiss girls' and the imprint of a lipstick kiss on her left breast.

Zelda smiled, her hair once again in that lazy braid that was falling out. Midna noted that Zelda only had her hair like that at home and only when she was in a more sensitive mood.

The blond had on men's cargo shorts and that same oversized blue hoody.

"Sorry. I just knocked a few times then figured you had your ear buds in so I knocked louder."  
"Shot me a text next time. I listen to music with my phone so I'll hear calls and texts."  
"Alright. Well I ordered dinner and since we've hardly seen each other since tests started and I'm sick of instant microwave garbage I thought you might want to eat with me."

Midna looked back at her notes, she had so much left she wanted to go over again but she was hungry.

"No studying while eating?"  
"None at all. You deserve a break."

Midna bit her lip and she thought on it for a moment. Zelda whined and tugged on the tall redhead's arm like a little kid.

"Please?"  
"Haha miss me that much?"  
"Yes actually."

Midna blushed, a little taken aback and Zelda smiled, glad to have gotten the drop on Midna for once.

"Alright ok fine. But only because you're being adorable and my kryptonite is cuties begging."  
Midna lazily flopped her arm over Zelda's shoulder as the two walked to the living room.

"Maybe I should beg more often then."  
"Ok now who's been taking notes on hot teasing comebacks?"  
"Hey I owe you at least twenty now. Better start when they hit me."

Midna glanced over the armrest of the couch to the coffee table.

"Oh ohhh man you ordered a sushi party platter and miso?!"  
"Yeah I heard you mention to Link over the phone that you'd been craving sushi lately."

Midna used the arm that was around Zelda's shoulder to pull her into a tight hug.

"You're the best roommate!!"  
"Nngh! Mid...air!!"  
"Woopies!"

Midna released the gasping blond and Zelda coughed a few times while Midna apologized again. 

The two sat and Zelda couldn't help but giggle at the excitement bursting from Midna as she looked over the platter and licked her lips.

The two talked a little about school as they ate, eventually realizing there was far too much for the two if them each ate their fill and they continued talking, neither in a rush to leave.

"I've noticed you do that lazy braid blue hoodie combo thing when you're in one of your little mystery moods."  
Zelda's expression shifted right away to one of panic and Midna held her hands up to let her know she wasn't finished and meant no harm.

"You don't need to explains it's fine. I was just going to ask if you'd want me to actually braid it for you."

Zelda relaxed and nodded.

"That would be very nice...thank you."

She turned around and Midna got to work, gently weaving Zelda's hair into a low braid.

"God your hair is really soft..."  
"Thanks."  
"After this I should really get back to studying. I've been having trouble with principles of business management all semester."  
"You're in the business and corporate management program right?"  
"Yup. Love to boss people around so I figured why not do it for a living."

Zelda giggled at that and this time it was Midna blushing softly at the sound.

"Well if you like, I'll give you a hand."  
"That'd be great! I always learn better when cuties teach me."  
"Oh stop it."  
"Braid is done. Wanna go now?"  
"Sure."

And with that the two headed into Midna's room and stayed up late going over everything the tall woman had been nervous or confused about.

The next day Zelda was home alone for the majority of the day. Midna had sent her a text about needing to take care of a few things "so don't wait up~<3" and Zelda had caught herself blushing at the silly little heart in Midna's message.

After finishing up a little cleaning Zelda decided to lay on the couch with a blanket and a movie she'd just gotten her hands on. Normally not one for horror she looked over the box and bit her lip, in truth she was only going to watch this because the actress playing the main vampire was absolutely gorgeous and Zelda wasn't shy to admit she had a bit of a crush.

She plowed through the first movie rather quickly and with a surprising amount of sexual frustration. It had been more action than horror and her favorite had been in a fitting black leather body suit the entire time. Zelda sighed, a little annoyed but ignored it for now. Midna still wasn't home and she had the second one to get through as well.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on one's point of view the second movie had a sex scene in it, a rather well done sex scene at that. Zelda bit her lip and watched wide eyed and blushing. The way the actress looked nude took her breath away then there was the quickened breathing, the way her body curved and squirmed, then finally she made a soft noise of pleasure and every ounce of strength Zelda had was shattered.

She fumbled for the remote and backed up to the start if the scene while her other hand slipped into her track pants, under the blankets.

Zelda stayed relatively quiet, only whining a little, she wanted to hear all of the actress's noises, not caring if they were faked or not. The scene finished before Zelda could and the climax's sounds drove the blond wild. She backed up to the start of the scene again and finally dropped the remote to add another hand to her little self care effort. 

Unable to keep quiet for much longer Zelda let loose a torrent of loud moans and cries.

"Wow you didn't even hear me coming in? Damn!"  
Zelda froze in utter horror and looked up. Peeking down at her was Midna, still removing her coat. Zelda turned completely red and curled up under the blanket she had draped over her with a loud whine.

"How long were you standing there?!"  
"I just walked in Zelda. I'm not some creep who's just gonna stand here and listen to you go at it."  
"Oh my goooood!"

Midna hung her jacket up and walked over to sit in the space cleared by Zelda's feet when she curled up.

"It's fine. I mean she's hot-whatshername-and this is a pretty hot scene. I can't blame you."  
"Aaghh."  
"So uh...did you finish?"  
"Please kill me."  
"Or I could give you a hand."  
Midna blurted that out before thinking and regretted it right away. Blushing and biting her lip. "Fuck."  
"What?!"

Zelda poked her head out of the blanket, hair a complete mess. Midna tried to think quickly.

"Well you know, you helped me pretty much ace that test and your really cute so why not? I mean I'm not offering to have sex with you or whatever just...I don't know I can hold you, give you kisses, maybe feel you up a little if you want while you take care of business."

Zelda stared at Midna in total disbelief for a while, so long in fact that Midna was about to retract her offer and try to save face a little, but Zelda spoke up before her.

"You're serious?"  
"Uh...yeah?"  
"Seriously??"  
"Yeah."  
Zelda blushed and took a deep breath before letting it out and staring at the floor.

"Okay..."  
"Pardon?"  
"I said okay..."

Midna in hailed sharply and stood. Zelda flinched a little when she got close and Midna motioned for Zelda to sit up. Wordlessly she obeyed and Midna slipped in behind her. Zelda stiffened a little when Midna's arms wrapped around her.

"How are you going to kiss me if you're behind me?"  
Midna pressed Zelda against herself, leaned down and kissed at her neck. The blond shuddered and whined.

"Like that and I thought this might be easier for you. From behind you I can't watch your facial expressions."

Zelda nodded quietly and Midna busied herself with kissing all the exposed skin she could. Zelda was panting and whining in seconds.

"Y-you can touch anywhere above the waist..."  
"Okay."  
Midna impatiently slipped a hand under Zelda's shirt and felt the blonde rush to move her hands lower and start back up again. Midna started rough, groping Zelda's breast over her bra and electing noises even louder than what she'd overheard previously. Licking her lips, Midna nipped at Zelda's neck making her cry out the redhead's name. The sound sent shivers down Midna's body, straight to the slowly building heat between her own legs.

"Fuck Zelda you're really hot."  
"M-midna~ I'm-I'm close."  
"Aw man, already?"  
"I was al-almost there when you w-walked i-in."  
"Alright, it's fine. Come on then."  
Zelda moaned.  
"C-come on and what?"  
Midna raised a brow intrigued.  
"Cum for me."  
"Fuck!"

Zelda's entire body went rigid and she came undone like a tightly coiled spring finally let free. Midna had gone breathless, trying to hold her and not drool at the same time. When at last Zelda loosened up and collapsed in Midna's arms the redhead was speechless for a moment before breaking the silence.

"Fucking Christ that was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

Zelda was too exhausted to do much more than blush and lay there.

"Have you looked in a mirror at all during your lifetime?"  
"Ah-ok that was a good one you smooth criminal. I actually can't think of anything to say back."

Zelda giggled breathlessly.  
"No but seriously that was so hot. What the hell was up with that 'come on and what' crap? Like did me telling you to finish actually make you? Are you into that kind of stuff??"

Zelda giggled again, this time with a little more energy.

"Maybe a little."  
"Fuck, fuck I'm so wet. Shit."

Zelda turned over in Midna's arms and leaned in, their lips almost touching.

"You like to boss people around?"  
"Apparently a hell of a lot more then I fucking thought!"  
Zelda leaned in even closer, her lips ghosting over Midna's.

"Then boss me around."  
Midna let out a low whine, her breath dancing over Zelda's lips.

"Come with me to my room and fuck me."  
Zelda kissed her, with painful softness.

"Can you carry me? My legs are still a little numb."  
"Yeah no problem."

Midna was about to get up when she stopped herself.

"You know what screw it. Fuck me right here."

Zelda kissed her again, harder this time, forcing her tongue into Midna's mouth and getting a groan in response. Midna clung to the smaller girl, practically on top of her now as a hand wandered down her body.

"Please no teasing. I'm almost at that point where you start to get sore."

Zelda giggled against her neck and nipped Midna's ear lobe.

"Don't worry I'll make it better."  
"Agh...those lips really are trouble."

Zelda flicked the button and fly of Midna's jeans open and shoved her hand under the soft fabric Midna's panties. She took a moment to coat her fingers with Midna's juices and explore her a bit before she shoved her middle and ring finger inside of Midna's dripping sex with ease.

Midna let out a loud moan and trembled under Zelda. The smaller girl's palm rubbed against her clit while she curled her fingers into a spot so sensitive Minda cried out loudly and clawed into Zelda's back. 

"F-fuck! Zelda what the hell!!?"  
Zelda was about to stop to ask what was wrong but Midna added.

"I swear to if you fucking stop before I cum I will be the most pissed human being on the face of the earth."

Zelda laughed against Midna's collar bone and quickly got to work. 

She set a brutal pace and had Midna grinding her hips back into the skilled movement of her hand. 

It's was while Zelda was trying to get Midna's bra off when she accidentally applied a little too much pressure to the spot inside of the red head that Midna cried out and came rather suddenly. Her back arched sharply, hands clawing into the leather couch and Zelda's back, her leg went rigid and she repeated Zelda's name like a mantra.

Zelda slowed her hand, eventually pulling out and changing her tactics to tender soft touched to, or very close to Midna's sex.

When at last Midna could speak she opted instead, to pull Zelda into a deep kiss and Zelda readily reciprocated.

"God damn. For someone who hasn't had sex for a while you don't get rusty do you?"  
"Actually that was a little rusty. Normally I'd have you in a set of rolling orgasms or you'd have squirted."

Midna blushed darkly and looked down at Zelda astonished.

"Bullshit."  
"Well if we make this into a regular thing and I get my talent back, maybe you'll find out if it's bullshit or not."


	6. Out of hiding and into my arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midna finally learns Zelda's secret and gets to meet a mysterious charming young man who takes campus by storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for how long this took im sorry

Zelda woke up feeling drained and entirely too tired. She'd tossed and turned nearly the entire night, worried about this morning. Today the school would be posting the marks from their mid terms up on their personal profiles online. 

Groaning and rubbing her eyes Zelda sighed and sat up in bed. For a moment she just stared blankly at her incredibly organized room. Everything was in order and in its place, laundry all in her hamper, the few hoodies she wore most often hanging from hooks on the back of her door and her laptop lay shut down and on her desk.

Her eyes fell to the edge of her bed where small handles peeked out just barely into her field of vision. Her bed had small drawers built into its frame, a captain's bed, and Zelda was grateful for the extra storage. It wasn't as though her room was bursting with nick nacks and personal belongings, quite the opposite actually, Zelda had very few nick nacks and collectable like items or decoration around her room. 

Midna had even teased her about that in the time they'd lived together, saying that the room looked like Zelda had just moved in recently.

So what was in the drawers? Zelda knew Minda was wondering, she'd seen her peek into the room when the door was open and watched her eyes fall on the drawers questioningly. Midna had lots of questions, Zelda knew but she wasn't sure she was ready to answer them yet and was grateful that Minda wasn't actually asking those questions.

With a long sigh Zelda pulled herself from her bed and stretched the moment she was on her feet. An all too familiar phantom weight grabbed her attention and Zelda looked down at herself and groaned.

"Again? Second day in a row..."

Sighing again the blond turned and crouched to reach her drawers, opening the far left one and taking out a pair of men's boxers and placing them on her bed as well as a binder.

After Zelda and Midna’s little moment of passion Zelda had been finding it easier to keep her hands to herself but of course when her own hands weren't quite enough or when Midna was feeling a little needy herself they ended up in each other's beds again...or on the couch.

There was a sort of unspoken arrangement, they were friends, roommates who sometimes had sex and even though Zelda was slowly developing romantic feelings for her bed buddy she decided against saying much about it until the time was right.

Stepping out into the living room with her large hoodie to hide her bound chest and her men’s cargo pants, Zelda finished off her braid just as she spotted Midna logging on to the school's site on her laptop. She was sitting with her back against the armrest and her long mostly bare legs taking up the couch. 

In only her black short, shorts and large “Nightwish” shirt Midna looked up at her roommate, her hair still wet from her morning shower.

“Morning. Did you check your marks out yet?”  
“Doing that now. What about you?”  
“Just before I came out. Passed everything, still on honor roll.”  
Midna smiled, feeling proud of her tiny blond roommate.

“Honor roll huh? You don't fuck around do you?”  
“Why would I fuck around with my future?”  
“Good point. YESSS I passed with really good marks too!! Not honor roll level but still good!”

Zelda smiled warmly, the site making Midna blush softly. The smaller girl trailed her fingers along the couch’s back absentmindedly as she walked around the couch to sit. Midna watched and pulled her legs up to make space.

“We should probably celebrate or something.”  
“Agh Zant is way ahead of you. He’s dragging me out for drinks later.”  
Zelda scrunched up her face and Midna’s irritation almost faded at how cute a site it was.

“Why do you hang out with him if he weirds you out and annoys you so much?”  
Midna sighed and lazily started checking some of her social media feeds.

“He’s my cousin and as weird and creepy as he can be I know he doesn't really have anyone else to hang out with so...I guess it’s a pity thing? Or a family thing I dunno take your pick.”

Zelda sat with a little huff, if Midna wasn't going out with her then maybe she just shouldn't bother.

However Midna seemed to sense this and quickly suggested an alternative.

“You should go out and just like hit up random parties. Like dress up to make yourself feel like a damn queen and just crash some parties. As long as you're safe and you keep your phone ready if you need help then your good.”

Normally that wasn't really Zelda’s thing. She was a girl who kept to her close friends and at social events was usually the one who took everyone’s keys if they were drinking then treated the hang overs later.

But something about crashing random parties dressed up to the nines sounded good, it sounded like just the thing Zelda had been waiting for.

“That's not a bad idea.”  
She leaned over and pecked Midna on the lips earning her a soft blush.  
“I’ll probably do just that!”  
“Well, I’m glad I could help. I should get ready though. Zant is half way across town and needs me to pick him up on my bike and bring him back to his place before we even go out.”

Midna sighed annoyed but shut down her laptop regardless.

“Hey if you guys are going to something around here and he gets to be too much of a handful text me and I can come save you.”

Midna laughed a little as she stood to head back to her room.

“Little cute blond girls rushing to try and save huge red headed amazon women, sounds like the plot to a really good-bad 80’s flick.”

Zelda laughed loudly and the sound made Midna’s heart flutter.

\--------

This was it. This was the moment Zelda had been waiting for. With new found confidence and self-esteem she pulled out all the stops.

Once Midna was long gone and it was about the time that parties would start springing up around campus Zelda headed into her room and emerged with a full binder on, boxer briefs, a packer, blue men's skinny jeans with dark blue suspenders, and a wallet chain hanging from them, a fitted men’s under armor base layer patterned in blues and blacks, a sharp black dress shirt, half buttoned with the sleeves half rolled up and a loose sharf that faded from a very dark blue all the way to baby blue topped it all off.

Tonight for the first time Zelda wasn't Zelda in public. Tonight He was Sheik and he breathed a sigh of relief at just how good it felt to finally walk around like this.

Walking into the washroom Sheik quickly put in some contacts to darken his eyes from their soft light blue to a dark deep one and used a little makeup to accent the more masculine features in his face, hopefully drawing the eye away from the more feminine ones.

One last adjustment before he left.

Zelda always had her bangs pinned to the sides or tucked behind her ears, letting the rest of her hair fall over them. Sheik pulled them out and styled them out in the open, the rest of his long hair in that low braid Midna had helped Zelda get used to.

Ready to go Sheik walked out into the living room and dug out a shoe box tucked away in a corner. Inside were the short black leather boots he would wear. It was warmer outside now, most of the winter chill was gone so another hidden article made it’s debut. A sleek leather jacket.

Walking with that new found confidence Sheik practically strutted down the hall to the elevator.

Inside he fished out his earbuds and plugged them into his phone. Just as he started looking for a song two girls from a few floors down got on.

They didn't think he could hear them.

“Holy crap is that a new tenant?”  
“No way he’s probably visiting. No guy that hot would live here.”  
“Fuck chances are he’s visiting his girlfriend too, lucky bitch.”

Sheik’s chest swelled with pride, not only had he passed but he was apparently incredibly attractive.

With a voice spent months in practice to achieve, Sheik spoke in a lower register than Zelda.

“Visiting a friend actually.”  
His smirk was partially hidden by his scarf as he glanced sidelong at the now horrified looking girls.

“Oh god.”  
“Um!!”  
“It’s quite alright ladies. I found your compliments to be very uplifting and encouraging. Why they seemed to be precisely what I needed to hear.”

One of the girls blushed and the other frantically fumbled for her phone.

“OK why would you ever need to hear stuff like that you're gorgeous!”  
“Yes! She's right you totally are!”

Sheik laughed low and the girl who fished her phone out blushed now as well.

“Thank you, you're far too kind. Both of you are quite beautiful as well.”  
The elevator stopped on the ground floor and Sheik stepped off.

“Wait!! Can I have your numb-” just then the door closed and Sheik turned to leave, unable to stop oozing confidence and pride.

\-------

The night had been the most wild one of Sheik’s life. At nearly every party, bar, café, anywhere large groups of people gathered that Sheik made an appearance, he was popular in minutes. Women and a few men couldn't stop fawning over him and practically throwing their number’s at him.

By midnight, still relatively early Sheik had made out with more people than Zelda had in seven years, had thirteen numbers and gotten into some rather heavy petting with a cute redhead named Malon.

He decided now was about time to crash the party he had been itching too all night. Link’s.

Link’s apartment was filled with all the friends they shared and some they didn't. Link and Ravio were popular young men and attracted quite the large crowd.

Hilda was the first to spot Sheik when he slipped in, a careless huge beefy man named Darunia letting him in without question.

Hilda looked confused for a second before her eyes lite up and she nearly ran over half the room’s feet to zoom over to Sheik in pure excitement.

“Oh my god! Oh my god you're outside!! You're at a party and doing social thinnggsss!!!”

Sheik blushed a little and motioned for Hilda to tone it down a little.

“I know this is a big step for me and you're probably trying not to scream with pride.”  
“Damn right!!”  
“But I’d like this to be- I would appreciate it if you were to keep this quiet. I would like a smoother transition than a forced one.”

Hilda took a breath to calm herself a little.  
“OK but you owe me some fawning over you time after this.”  
“But of course.”   
Sheik responded, taking one of Hilda’s hands.  
“Oh my god your voice and the way you talk. I mean I know you’ve sent me those recordings but just, seeing the entire picture come together is incredible.”

“Thank you Hild-”  
“Hey Hilda! Who’s this punk holding your hand?!”  
Ravio stumbled over, obviously a little drunk.

“Ravio.”  
“Yo dude, let go of my girl friend’s hand or we’re gonna need to throw down.”

Sheik couldn't tell if he wanted to smiled or frown.  
“Ravio, calm down.” He let go of Hilda just in time for her to speak.

“Ravio this is my brother Sheik…”  
They both paused to let it sink in.

“Dude you're hot. If I wasn’t dating your sister I-” then it sunk in. “Oh shit wait! That Sheik?!”

Sheik sighed and Hilda nodded.  
“Yes, the only Sheik. Probably wasn't the best idea letting the first time he sees you like this be when he’s drunk.”  
“Only a little drunk!” Ravio defended and the siblings glared at him and said in unison.

“Drunk.”

Ravio of course like Hilda, already knew about Sheik and Zelda as did Link, Cia and Lana but that was it. 

“It seems your brother and yourself are as popular as ever. There are more people here then at any other party I’ve visited tonight.”  
“Were you out party crashing?” Hilda asked, a little surprised. Sheik smile’s peeked out from just behind the folds of his snappy scarf.

“And possibly being a little friendly with a few of the many who seemed taken by my appearance.”

Hilda and Ravio’s mouths fell open in shock.

“Whoa, that's awesome though dude. I’m glad you're having a fun night!”

The song playing in the background changed and Ravio spun to look at the sound system before excitedly reaching for Hilda’s hands.

“Babe, babe it’s our song! We gotta dance!!”

Hilda, blushed and looked down at her lap and the blanket covering her leg and lack of another.

“Do you want me to get my prosthetic?”  
“Nah it’s fine like this we can chair dance.”

She nodded and wheeled off hand in hand with him, smiling.

Sheik was smiling too. Ravio had been with Hilda before the accident, had loved her for longer and along with Zelda and their father took time to help Hilda through her recovery and therapy. Sheik was sure one day Ravio would probably become his brother-in-law.

Leaving them Sheik took a moment to mingle and even danced with a few people before setting out to find Link.

After nearly half an hour looking Sheik was seriously starting to wonder if Link had maybe stepped out but found the possibility low given that he wouldn't feel comfortable leaving so many people in his apartment without him. But that suspicion was quickly dispelled after nearly walking in on Link and Cia in his room. Thankfully Sheik had been stopped by Lana just in time.

With no other awkwardness to get in the way Sheik had a great time with his friends and only decided it was time to go home when his binder started to feel a little uncomfortable. Better to be safe than sorry Sheik reasoned it would be a better idea to take it off before any actual pain came into play.

It was nearly two am once the young blond stepped through the threshold of his apartment. There was a moment of hesitation where Sheik paused in the doorway, before removing his shoes to listen for Midna.

Hearing nothing and no one Sheik sighed in relief and removed his shoes.

He stepped further inside the apartment to the closet in order to hang up his coat. It was then that the front door opened and an annoyed and tired looking Midna walked in sighing.

“What a terrible night. Zelda? Are you ho-oh…”

She stopped dead in her tracks right after locking the door and stared at Sheik in surprise. Her expression quickly changed to a curious one as she quite shamelessly checked him out.

“Well, well, well. Who do we have here?”

This wasn't how Sheik had imagined Midna finding out, not at all. But maybe he could steer this in a more ideal direction with carefully chosen words.

“I am Hilda’s brother, Sheik. It’s a pleasure Midna.”  
She looked a little surprised once more but dismissed the attractive youth as only knowing her name because of Zelda.

“My my, I didn't know there was a hot brother in the family. Goodness gracious you have a wonderful figure!”

She circled around Sheik and he grinned, standing taller and puffing his chest out proudly.

“Might I say you are quite stunning yourself Midna. But I think you're missing a little something in this equation…”

Standing in front of Sheik once more Midna took a step forward and forced him against the back of the couch.

“Oh am I?”  
She leaned in and slipped her hands down Sheik’s sides. He shivered and fought leaning in himself.

“Yes. Something I’m a little surprised you haven't noticed by now actually.”

Midna moved to kiss Sheik’s neck but stopped just short in an effort to tease him.

“Oh? What might that be?”

With a sad sigh Sheik took a breath and let his voice fall back into its higher register.

“It’s me…”

Confused Midna pulled back enough to stare at Sheik, confused.

“What…?”  
“Midna...it’s me...I’m-”  
“ZELDA?!?” Minda gasped in shock.

“Oh my god you look so different! You even SOUND different!!”  
Looking sheepish and extremely uncomfortable Sheik glanced away and spoke in his lower voice once again.

“This isn't how I imagined telling you…”  
Midna backed away enough to give Sheik his own space.

“Tell me what exactly. Because with what I have in front of me I could come to a million different conclusions here and we’re closer than friends typically are so I’d rather not assume and have the truth straight from you.”

With a sigh Sheik ran his hand through his hair.

“You may recall I once mentioned having a major self discovery journey rather recently yes? The one that kept me from being intimate for quite some time?”  
“Even the way you talk- er yeah I do.”  
“Well I had realized that I’m genderfluid and I needed to take time to learn more about what that would mean for my future and how to become more comfortable with myself and accomplish what would need to be done to ensure happiness and optimal mental health.”

“So…?”  
“So when I’m female, I’m Zelda and I’m perfectly comfortable in my soft pinks, frills and other pastel clothing. I’m perfectly comfortable being beautiful and being called sweetheart and other blaringly feminine nicknames. So on and so forth. 

However when I’m feeling more neutral or masculine I am Sheik and I want to be this.”

He held his arms out to indicate himself.

“I want to be that pretty boy girls gossip about that looks amazing in fitted clothes and men's fashion. I want to be that boy who can go outside in skinny jeans and a button top half done up that people assume writes music or poetry.

I want to be handsome and strong. I want to be a man when I’m fully equipped with everything I am now. It’s rare when I am neutral but it does happen.”

Midna smiled softly and put her hand on her hip.

“So what would you like me to do then? Because I want to make sure you're comfortable around me and that I respect your wishes.”

Sheik smiled and visibly relaxed.

“Call me by the appropriate pronouns and terms. That is all. I am still the same person just under a different name and gender. To make things easier I will be sure to have my hair like this when I’m neutral, and when I’m male I’ll wear strictly men's clothing.”

“That doesn't sound too hard. I can do that.”  
“The effort is greatly appreciated.”  
“Well of course! OK my turn to drop a bit of a bomb on you.”

Sheik raised a brow in confusion.

“Oh?”  
“Let's sit down first, it’s weird standing here.”

Sheik nodded and they both sat on the couch.

“I’m glad you told me all that because now those weird little moods make sense and I was going to ask because well…”

Midna blushed a little and stared down at her lap.

“God look at me, getting flustered like I’m in high school or something… OK OK...I know this might sound a little weird now because we’ve messed around twice already but I uh...I’m starting to really like you, Zelda or Sheik whatever name you want to use, whatever pronouns I uh...I want to um…”

Sheik was blushing a little now, flattered and surprised all at once.

“Have you...fallen in love with me?”  
Midna bit her lip.

“Maybe...a little…?”

With a proud grin Shiek leaned over and peeked Midna on the cheek. She flushed a little darker and turned to finally make eye contact with Sheik.

“I wouldn't say how I feel about you is necessarily at the level to be called ‘love’ quiet just yet but I am incredibly fond of you and it would be a lie to say that the idea of calling you my partner or companion didn't give me stomach flutters.”

Midna looked wide eyed at Sheik and her blushing persisted.

“Seriously?!”  
“Yes, I would be delighted to be officially in a relationship with someone so outstanding.”

Midna playfully smacked Sheik’s arm and giggled.

“You sweet talker you! Making me blush and get all flustered like a schoolgirl!” 

They both giggled and Sheik leaned in to seal the deal with his lips. 

“What a nice way to end the night…”  
“Agreed.”  
Sheik replied against her lips


End file.
